finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancer (Final Fantasy V)
The Dancer is a job in Final Fantasy V, acquired after the Earth Crystal shatters. The Dancer is the weakest melee job, having the worst Stamina and HP, as well as low Strength and Agility. The Dancer has little in the way of weapon selection, as they can only equip knives, which are not powerful compared to many other melee weapons, and they do not get a good selection of armor to back up their low HP. The Dancer's Dances are weakened if used from the back row, meaning Dancers will have to gamble with being in the front row to do good damage with physical attacks. It is advised to keep Dancers in the back row with a magic skillset, as they can boost Earth and Wind elemental attacks with the Air Knife and Gaia Gear. If the player is bold enough to leave them in the front row, they may opt to attempt the Sword Dance strategy by equipping the Dancer with the Rainbow Dress, Red Slippers, and Lamia's Tiara. Mastering Dancer for all four characters in the mobile and Steam versions earns the player the achievement "A One and a Two...". Profile Bartz wears an outfit suited for Latin dancing: an open red shirt, black trousers, and a bright green sash. Lenna wears a blue cocktail dress with a green sash, a pink bracelet (blue in the mobile/Steam remake) and a flower in her hair. The Dancer is one of few jobs in which Faris looks feminine; she pins her hair up in a ponytail with earrings and wears a 70s disco outfit consisting of a pink crop-top with flared sleeves and flared trousers (bell-bottoms). Galuf wears a traditional Samba outfit like those worn by men at the various carnivals held throughout the world. Krile wears a half-shirt, a frilly mini-skirt, and a bracelet. Abilities Dance is a random command, which has one of the following effects: *Tempting Tango - Confuses the enemy. *Jitterbug Duet - Drains HP from the enemy. *Mystery Waltz - Drains MP from the enemy. *Sword Dance - Attack for four times the damage. Rainbow Dress, Red Slippers, and Lamia's Tiara make the wearer do a Sword Dance when he/she would've done a Tempting Tango, doubling Sword Dance's chance of appearing to 50%, and making Dance a powerful command. The random HP/MP drain can also be helpful as long as the target isn't an undead. Sword Dance is especially good if Barehanded is equipped as a support ability (learned from Monk). Flirt never works on a Heavy-type enemy and Berserk overwrites the effects of Flirt. Equip Ribbons allows the character to equip the Dancer-specific equipment, which includes the Ribbon, Man-Eater, Rainbow Dress, Red Slippers, and Lamia's Tiara, despite the in-game description. If a character attacks using the Dancing Dagger, he/she will use the Dance command instead of performing a normal attack, even if their job is different. Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain the Dancer's base Strength and Agility unless they already have a higher base from another mastered job. Level-up abilities Other appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As his downloadable costume Bartz wears his Dancer design from ''Final Fantasy V. Its official name is "Dancer", like the job's name. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Since Bartz has a new moveset based on the classes in ''Final Fantasy V, he now has a move based on the Dancer job. Dancer is an HP attack that is a mid-range combo attack with a random chance of becoming a longer combo. When Bartz masters the job after using Dancer on opponents thrice, the attack will be executed faster and with the longer combo. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Dancer outfit appears as a Wardrobe Record for Lenna. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Dancer appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with Wind- and Water-elemental cards. Bartz PR TCG.png|Bartz with his "Dancer" outfit from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. 3-038C Dancer Bartz.jpg|Bartz as a Dancer from Final Fantasy V. FarisDancer TCG.png|Faris as a Dancer from Final Fantasy V. Gallery Flirt.png|Flirt. FFV Dance.png|Dance. FFV Sword Dance.png|Sword Dance. FFV-iOS-Ach-A_One_and_a_Two.png|Achievement icon (iOS). Bartz Dancer 012.png|Bartz wearing Dancer Job outfit in Dissidia 012. FFRK Lenna Dancer sprites.png|Set of Lenna's Dancer sprites from Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy V